A head mount display, which is mounted to a part of a body such as a head during use, for displaying an image in front of the user's eyes, is used in various fields for displaying an image, which includes a field of virtual reality. Generally, the head mount display is formed into a goggle-like shape or into a large eyeglass-frame shape. Further, there is also available a head mount display of a type which is detachable to an attachment member having an eyeglass-frame shape and used while being attached to the attachment member (hereinafter, referred to as “attachment-type head mount display (HMD)”). The attachment member in this case includes a commercially available eyeglasses.
Examples of the attachment-type HMD include one adopting a type of being attached to the outer side of the attachment member (a part father from the user's head with respect to the frame of the attachment member, for example, a part in front of the eyeglass lenses) and one adopting a type of being attached to the inner side of the attachment member (a part closer to the user's head with respect to the frame of the attachment member, for example, a space between the eyeglass lenses and the user's eyes). In the HMD of a type of being attached to the outer side of the attachment member, there is formed a large space on the outer side of the attachment member, and hence it is easy to perform the attachment itself to the attachment member. However, for example, at the time of being located in front of the eyeglass lenses, the HMD is inferior in terms of design and fashion. In contrast, while the HMD of the type of being attached on the inner side of the attachment member is superior in terms of design and fashion, it is necessary to devise how to attach the HMD to the attachment member owing to the problem with the space.
Design and fashion cannot be ignored in terms of popularization of the HMD. Under the circumstance, the inventor of the subject application has been conducting studies on the HMD of the type of being attached on the inner side of the attachment member.
In the case of arranging the HMD on the inner side of the attachment member, difficulty in downsizing the HMD is most problematic. For example, the HMDs of the type of being attached on the inner side of the eyeglasses have ever been proposed, and some of the HMDs are disclosed in Patent Documents and the like. However, under the present circumstances, needless to say that commercialization of the HMDs has not been achieved yet, even prototypes thereof have not been satisfactorily completed yet. To that extent, it is difficult to downsize the HMDs and reduce the fore-and-aft thickness thereof (corresponding to the fore-and-aft direction of the user's face in the case where the HMD is mounted to the user's head, which is the same in the subject application).
Therefore, when the HMD is arranged on the inner side of the attachment member, the attachment member such as eyeglasses somewhat gets away from the user's face (approximately from several millimeters to several centimeters).
In such a case, a nose pad is problematic. This is because, in many cases, while the attachment member is provided with a nose pad similar to that of normal eyeglasses for the purpose of being fixed to the user's head, the nose pad becomes useless when the attachment member gets away from the user's face, with the result that it is difficult to fix the attachment member to the user's head.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2001-133724 A
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a technology for enabling use of the nose pad even when the head mount display is attached to the inner side of the attachment member such as eyeglasses.